Reunion
by Scarygamer345
Summary: Human AU. Ciel Phantomhive is an extremely rich young man, who has inherited his parents toy company, Funtom Toys. He lives in the English countryside, away from people. After his parents death he has become extremely withdrawn, only going out when he absolutely has to. When he meets a familiar figure from his past, he realizes that he can get revenge for his parents' deaths.
1. Prologue

Two boys were running around a garden, playing and laughing, and acting like children. They were about eight or nine years old, and if you looked upon them from a distance, they looked like siblings.

But they weren't.

The eldest, Sebastian Michaelis, was from an up and coming family, who were trying desperately to befriend anyone who had money, to support their growing confectionary company. The youngest, Ciel Phantomhive, was from an old money family, who had been filthy rich for generations, and owned the most successful and largest toy company in Europe. Their families had gotten on quite well, and due to this, the boys developed a strong relationship.

But it wasn't to last.

The Michaelis family, having gotten sufficient ties in England, had decided to expand. They were to go to France, where they were hoping to set up their business. The boys lost contact with each other, and as the years passed by they started to forget about the other, moving on with their lives and making new friends. They were both content with their lives, not sparing a second thought for what their futures would hold…


	2. Chapter 1

"Are you okay?"

Ciel sighed. Ever since his parents had been killed over a year ago he had been subjected to that same phrase over and over. He was quite sick of it, and just wanted people to leave him alone. That was why he had moved to the countryside, after all.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're looking a little pale."

"Yes yes, now go away, I'm busy."

"Okay." Mey-Rin said, not quite believing him but going anyway.

Ciel wished he could live alone, where he didn't have to deal with anyone, noble or servants alike. They were quite bothersome, but unfortunately, servants were necessary. He had been raised by an incredibly rich family, after all, and had none of the basic skills he needed to support himself, such as cooking or cleaning. So, he had to suffer with his idiotic servants who could not tell when he wanted to be left alone.

He tried to focus back on his work, reading a letter that the factory owner in London had sent him. Apparently there was something suspicious going on that he should take a look at. He scoffed. That was the factory owners job, not his. He was perfectly fine where he was, without going back to that wretch of a city. He'd rather die than go back there. He shoved the letter aside, getting up from his desk and walking over to the window. He looked out contemplatively, watching his incompetent gardener accidently destroy a row of flowers. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get away, at least for a little while.

Meanwhile, in France…

Sebastian stood in his father's study, worried. His father never called him in, so when he did, it must be serious. His father was sitting behind his desk, no expression on his face.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." His father said. "I would like you to go to London."

"What?" Sebastian couldn't be hearing that right, could he?

"Yes. Our factory over there is having some problems right now, and they have asked me to go over there and check, but I have far more important things to do. You will be the head of this company soon, so you need to know how everything works. That's why I'm sending you over there. That, and I trust you far more than anyone I could hire to do it for me."

Sebastian blinked. His father was serious. Part of him was excited, he did spend part of his childhood there, after all. But the other part of him was absolutely terrified. He hadn't been there in so long, and he had no idea what to expect. He knew had no choice either way though. "I would be honoured."

"Good, I knew I could trust in you, my son. Now go and pack some things, your flight is tomorrow."

Sebastian left, going to do exactly what his father told him to do. He would make his father proud.


	3. Chapter 2

Going to London had been a bad idea. It brought back many memories that should have stayed buried. Ciel wished he was back at his countryside home. Unfortunately, he had business here, and it would not look good on him if he backed out now.

He looked out the window of his car. Looking out onto the road gave him too many bad memories, and there was nothing he could do to blot them out. What he needed right now was a drink. Actually, that didn't sound like a bad idea. He didn't have to go see the factory until tomorrow, and it was too late in the day to go anyway.

He turned to his chauffer. "Hey, can you take me to the nearest pub?"

"Sure thing." His chauffer replied.

The car deviated from its original destination, which was the hotel Ciel was going to be staying at, and started making its way to a bar. Ciel had never been to one before, never having a reason or opportunity to, so he was a bit nervous.

He instructed the driver to wait for him outside, then walked in. It was very loud, given that it was the time of night where everyone went out for a drink. Instantly Ciel hated it. He hated anything that had to do with large crowds and interacting with people.

He waded through the crowd, straight towards the counter. He sat down at a spare seat (which was pretty lucky, considering how many people were there, it must have been a _really_ popular bar), and called the barman over.

"Uh, can I have…" Ciel didn't know what to do in this situation, he had only just turned eighteen, and he had no idea what types of alcohol there was, and he didn't want to look like an idiot either. "… a beer please."

The barman gave him a strange look. "What kind?"

What kind? Ciel didn't know there were different types. He didn't know what to do, so he just said; "Any kind, it doesn't matter."

"Ok." The barman set off to get his drink.

While Ciel was waiting, he scanned the room. Most were hanging around in groups, talking and laughing. He spotted one person sitting by himself, who looked vaguely familiar. The person had black hair that was kinda longish, wore all black, and had the most unique eyes he'd ever seen. The man looked over to him, and Ciel turned away quickly, realizing that he had been staring.

"Here you go."

Ciel was startled momentarily, forgetting that he had ordered a drink. He took a sip of the beer, regretting it. It tasted bitter, and Ciel hated anything bitter. He preferred sweet things, such as lollies and cake. He was disappointed, he'd been hoping to get completely pissed, but he was _not_ going to touch that sorry excuse for a drink again, not on his life.

He looked over to where the man had been, only to see that he was gone. Slightly disappointed, he turned back to the counter, when he came face to face with the aforementioned man.

"AH!"

Sebastian had been in London for a few days now. He had already gone to check the factory, which seemed perfectly fine. He stuck around though, as it had been too long since he had last seen this city, and he felt he could use a vacation anyway.

Currently he was at a pub, sitting alone in a corner with his drink. He was bored out of his mind, having nothing to do except get drunk. He looked around the room, noticing that someone had been staring at him. The person turned away as soon as he met their gaze, but that didn't matter. The man that had been staring at him looked strangely familiar, and he found himself trying to figure out where he had seen this person. He watched as the man took a sip of his drink, making a disgusted face. Sebastian couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but find that amusing, for some reason. He decided that he was going to go up to this man, and try and find out just who he was.

He got up and walked straight up to the man, standing behind him. The man turned towards him and let out an unmanly shriek.

"AH!"

Sebastian just couldn't help himself. The man's reactions were just so hilarious to him. He let out a small chuckle, then said; "Hello, gorgeous. What are you doing here all by yourself?"


	4. Chapter 3

Ciel was mortified. He had just been hit on. That had never happened to him before, and he had no idea how to react.

"Uh… who are you?" He finally asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. Please forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Sebastian. What's your name?"

"Uh…" Once again, his mind had gone blank. "I'm Ciel."

"Ciel? What an odd name." Ciel certainly was _not_ a common name.

"Rude."

"I'm terribly sorry. I was just so captivated by your looks I wasn't even aware of what I was saying." Sebastian hadn't been planning on hitting on the poor guy, it just sorta happened and he was going along with it.

Ciel was getting quite annoyed with Sebastian's apologies. "Yes ok, I get it, you're sorry."

"Good." Ciel was acting quite rude. He'd probably have to get him a little drunk if he wanted a pleasant conversation with the man.

"Can I get you a drink?"

Ciel was startled by the question. "If all the drinks here are as bad as this one, then no."

"Well, you're in luck. I happen to know a couple of drinks here that are quite _pleasing_ to the palette." Sebastian persuaded.

"Hmmm…" Well, Ciel had gone there to get drunk, after all. "Sure, but they better taste good."

"Excellent. You won't be disappointed." With that, Sebastian turned to the barman and ordered two drinks for them. Luckily Ciel found them to be quite enjoyable.

As the night wore on the two ordered more drinks, and steadily became more and more drunk. They were completely sloshed by the time they decided to leave, going to the car that was still parked outside waiting for Ciel. They got in, and told the driver to go back to his hotel. The driver put away his phone that he had been playing on (he had been sitting in a car for hours, after all), and drove off.

They arrived at Ciel's hotel, which was a five-star luxury hotel (Ciel only had the best, after all), and wandered inside, stumbling against each other. They somehow found their way to Ciel's room, where things _finally_ started happening.

Their lips crashed together clumsily. Sebastian, being slightly taller, started trying to steer Ciel towards the bed. Ciel tripped and fell to the ground, giggling. Sebastian started giggling as well, finding the situation so hilarious.

They snapped out of it though, and their lips once again found each other. They tore each other's clothes off, ripping some of the material, which was a shame, as it was quite expensive.

Sebastian had had some experience before, being a rather handsome man, and had managed to sleep with some women back in France, but he had never slept with a man before. He was just as clueless as Ciel, who had never even slept with anyone before, as he liked to isolate himself from people.

The settled for just humping against each other, on the floor of the hotel room, completely drunk. It wasn't very dignified, but then again, they _were_ drunk.

Ciel, who was underneath Sebastian, found the ground to be very uncomfortable, and pushed him off. He then got up and went over to the bed, beckoning Sebastian over. Sebastian smiled. He got on the bed and crawled over Ciel's body, capturing his lips yet again.

They had both sobered up a bit, so the kiss wasn't as sloppy as before. Sebastian started moving his hands over Ciel's body, capturing his nipple in between two of his fingers, causing Ciel to gasp. He used this opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues swirled around, causing Ciel to moan.

Sebastian then moved his mouth down, sucking on Ciel's neck, creating a mark. It would be noticeable the next day, but they were both too drunk to care.

He kept moving his mouth down, lower and lower until he reached his chest, where he started sucking on one of Ciel's nipples.

Ciel had been enjoying himself very much through this, but he soon discovered he had very sensitive nipples. He moaned very loudly when Sebastian started sucking on one, loud enough that he could be heard a few rooms down.

Sebastian caught on to this, and started lavishing all his attention onto that area. Soon Ciel was reduced to a moaning puddle under Sebastian's expert touch.

Sebastian started moving lower down his body, stopping just above his dick. Ciel, having lost all shame a long time ago, begged Sebastian to keep going.

Sebastian chuckled, and, feeling a bit evil, decided to let Ciel wait a bit more. He started kissing the area around his dick, but not actually touching it.

Ciel whined. He just really needed to have Sebastian's mouth on his cock or he might just die! "Sebastian… please…"

He lifted his head up. Ciel sounded so needy. He might as well indulge him, after all, he did ask so nicely.

He lowered his head down onto Ciel's cock. He'd never given head, but he'd received it, so tried to copy what had been done to him.

He went slowly, due to his inexperience, and tried twirling his tongue around. Ciel moaned loudly. Sebastian would've chuckled at that, but his mouth was preoccupied at that moment.

Ciel reached his hands down and grabbed Sebastian's hair, pulling on it. It was surprisingly pleasurable for him, causing him to moan around Ciel's dick.

The vibrations from his moan caused Ciel to shiver in pleasure. He was getting close, his breathing becoming erratic, and his hands tightened in Sebastian's hair.

He came down Sebastian's throat, who pulled gagged and pulled away. He spat it out on the side of the bed, having not expected it.

Ciel lay on the bed, still convulsing from his orgasm, and so didn't notice Sebastian's distress.

Sebastian got over it, and went over to Ciel again, who was almost asleep. He shook him, saying; "Don't fall asleep just yet, this isn't over."

Ciel snapped out of it, and noticed that Sebastian was still hard. He went to return the favour, but due to being even less experienced than Sebastian, ended up trying to shove it all in his mouth and gagging.

Sebastian chuckled, then guided Ciel's head over his dick, and slowly lowered his head onto it.

Ciel blushed, partly from embarrassment, and partly from left over arousal that was coming back. He picked it up pretty quickly, and soon had Sebastian writhing underneath him. In no time at all, Sebastian was coming. Ciel swallowed, though he didn't do it on purpose, so he was rather surprised.

They both collapsed onto the bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 4

The light coming through the curtains awoke Ciel, who groaned. He had a massive hangover from last night, and had no memory of what had happened. He squinted against the light, and could make out a figure beside him.

 _Oh no… no no no, please tell me I didn't…_

The figure next to him started stirring, causing Ciel to quickly get up.

"Hm…" The figure on the bed made a small noise as he woke up.

The man seemed familiar to Ciel, almost like he'd seen him before.

"Ciel?"

He froze. The man knew his name?

"How do you know my name?"

"You told me yesterday. You really don't remember?" The man looked dejected.

"Uh… sorry, no."

"Oh, I guess I'll just leave now." The man got up and started to throw on some clothes. Ciel noted that the clothes looked very expensive.

"Wait, what's your name?" He called out, hoping to stop the man. He didn't know why he did, he just didn't want him to leave.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian. That name sounded familiar. Did he know this person?

Sebastian had halted his movements. He wasn't sure is he really should leave or not. Ciel didn't seem to want him to go. They were just stuck, staring at each other, not really knowing what to do.

Ciel wracked his brain. Where had he heard that name before?

He was suddenly reminded of when he was little. Of playing in his parents garden, with his childhood friend.

 _Oh… OH._

"Sebastian Michaelis?"

Sebastian's eyes widened. He didn't remember giving Ciel his last name.

"How do you know my last name?"

"We were best friends when we were little. Don't you remember?"

Sebastian didn't think his eyes could widen any further. How could he have been so stupid? He knew that Ciel's name was familiar, after all, how many people did he know that were called Ciel?

"Oh, yeah, that's right, I remember now. What a coincidence."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? What are the odds?"

They both laughed, the awkward atmosphere lessening a bit.

"Didn't you move to France?" Ciel finally asked, when silence had fallen once again.

"Yeah, I had, but I came back over to do some company things, I'm sure you know."

"Yeah." Silence fell once again.

"So… how are your parents doing?" Sebastian had asked the worst possible question.

Ciel's face darkened. "Well, I'm sure they're doing just fine. I'm sure lying around in a coffin is very relaxing." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

Sebastian realised his mistake. "Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't bother. You can't change the past, it's not your fault, so don't apologise."

The atmosphere in the room turned tense once again. "Is it alright… if I ask how they died?" Sebastian tentatively asked.

"They were killed in a car crash." Ciel said, voice devoid of all emotion. "And it wasn't an accident either."

Sebastian looked up at that. "It wasn't?"

"No, whoever had done it, had done it on purpose. I just know it."

"How? How do you know?"

Ciel looked off into the distance. "Because I knew them."

"Hm?" Sebastian questioned.

"I knew the people in the other car. They were quite close to my family. After my parents death they never spoke to me again."

Sebastian thought it over. "Do you want revenge?"

"God yes. The need for revenge burns in my very veins." Ciel sounded so passionate. It fuelled a fire in Sebastian as well.

"I want to help." He stated.

"What?"

"I want to help you get revenge for your parents deaths."

Ciel looked at him. He didn't know what Sebastian had in it for himself, but it would be nice to have some help in his mission. God knows his servants are useless.

"Ok. You can help."

Sebastian gave him a big smile. They could tell this was going to be the start of an interesting relationship.


End file.
